La Preghiera
by obvious things are obvious
Summary: Lovino didn't really know why they were doing it. He really didn't want to hurt the others but if it was divine intervention compelling them to do so, then so be it. He'll be damned if he can't protect Feliciano.  Based on Romaheta Ep 8 Part 2 on Youtube


A/N:

Hi! This is _obvious things are obvious_ and this is my first attempt for a Hetalia fic even if I've been in the fandom for a while now. This fic is my interpretation of the most memorable part (in my opinion) of RomaHeta where the Italies turn into priest mode and become badass. If you don't know what RomaHeta is, it's a fan-made Hetalia RPG game/animation. Watch it in Youtube, it's glorious. :D Sorry if they turn out to be OOC and also, it might be considered as semi-AU too since in here, the Italies are aware of what they are doing. Yes, as it might be obvious now, this fic is about my own version of Romaheta 8 Part 2 as it is notoriously known for in Youtube. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or RomaHeta. OTL

Warnings: Cursing (just a bit. The fic is in Romano's POV so it's unavoidable.)

* * *

><p><em>It's for me and fratello. <em>He kept repeating in his head over and over again hoping that with repetition, he'll be able to convince himself that what they were doing wasn't wrong and _Oh Dio_, _Antonio, why didn't you dodge my attack, bastardo?_

He looked over to his side to see how his _fratello _was doing. _Shit, Feli won't be able to take anymore of this. We have to end it now. _He thought as he saw Feliciano falter just an inch from his previous stance. "_Rosario Impale,_" he said frantically with his palms facing his opponents.

He really didn't want to hurt Antonio and Roderich anymore than he could. Hell, even the potato bastards don't really deserve this. But his _fratello_… there were only two of them. They might not survive this if they get attacked so heavily but Antonio and the potato bastards would even if they injured. There were many of them. But it was only he and Feliciano. Hell, he didn't even know why the fuck he had to fight against the others but the altar was something important and if it was willed for him and Feliciano to fight for its destruction then so be it.

"Lovino, you don't have to do this," he heard Antonio mumble. Hell, if he knew how he was able to hear it but he did. And that was what was important. He faltered slightly, eyes widening as he saw the way the _bastardo _was looking at him.

"I –," he was about to say something but then he saw Feliciano fall on his knees. "Feliciano!" he heard the potato bastard shout just as he rushed to his _fratello. _He frantically sent another attack of _Rosario Impale_ to make sure that none of the others could get close to them.

He was about to demand Feliciano to stop and let him take care of the rest but he lost his voice when he found the state his _fratello _was in. _He was crying, dammit. He was never supposed to cry like this_. He was only supposed to cry about how he can't fucking tie his shoelaces and how they ran out of pasta and how he fucking missed the potato bastard._ It was never supposed to be like this. _

"_Fratello_, I don't know what we're doing anymore. I want to stop it but I can't. Something is telling me that they should get punished for desecrating the altar but I don't want to hurt them anymore _fratello. _Please make it stop," Feliciano was frantically whispering at him. He was able to pull Feliciano to a sitting position, hugging him closer to him.

"Shhh. Don't worry I'll make it stop. I promise. Just a little more, okay?" he whispered to Feliciano giving a shaky smile. He might not be nice to his _fratello _all the time but nobody is supposed to make Feliciano cry like that, dammit. He'll be damned if he sees Feliciano cry like this again. He was going to stop this once and for all.

Standing shakily, he forced himself to take a position in front of Feliciano. Ready to deflect or at least shield his brother from being attacked any further. Sure he knew that Antonio and the others are only doing this because he and Feliciano are also attacking them but he'll be damned if he let any of them hurt his _fratello_ any further.

Sending wave after wave of _Rosario Impale _and shielding Feliciano from the attacks of Antonio, Roderich and the two potato bastards, he took the brunt of all the attacks.

_Shit, this was harder than I thought. But I can't give up now, Feli's counting on me. _He thought as he forced his knees to stop shaking even though every wave of _Rosario Impale _that he sends them was already draining his body making him breathe harder and his body shake even worse. He felt Feliciano tugging the hem of his robe and turned to look at him.

Feliciano was smiling at him sadly as he proceeded to shake his head slowly as he proceeded to get up. _No, you idiot. Don't you dare stand up now. _"_Fratello_, you can stop now. I'll take it from here," he heard Feliciano say.

"No you idiot! Can't you see that you can barely even stand as it is?" he shouted. "Feliciano, don't fucking dare interrupt now. Or so help me God, I'll attack you myself!" he screamed at his brother who just smiled sadly at him.

"You can let it go now," Feliciano whispered as he hugged Lovino from behind. "_Fratello, per favore,_" he heard Feliciano continue on. He struggled out of his brother's grasp intent on leaving him out of the fight.

"NO!" he shouted as he pushed his brother away. He proceeded to turn back to his opponents when he saw the joined attack the potato bastard and Roderich sent directly to him. Eyes widening for a split second, he was not able to stop the attack or even dodge it.

He slowly felt himself falling to the ground. The whole place growing darker just as he heard a frantic shout of "Lovino!" from a far and a closer murmur of "I'm so sorry _fratello._" _Figures, I really do suck at everything I do. I can't even protect my own fratello decently _was his last thought before completely blacking out.

Translations:

_fratello - brother_

_per favore - please_

_Dio - God_

_bastardo - bastard_

_*Rosario Impale - Romano's famous attack in RomaHeta when he turned into Holy mode in RomaHeta_

_*RomaHeta - A fan-made Hetalia RPG game/animation in Youtube_

* * *

><p>AN:

So that's about it, it's short, I know. And yes, the whole "I don't know why but I have to do this" thing with the Italies might just seem as "meh" to you guys, but it made sense to me when I was writing this. So please just consider this as semi-AU. OTL Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! And please do review. Au revoir! :D


End file.
